Chapter 5: The Last Reel
(also simply known as Chapter Five or Chapter 5 for short) is the fifth and final chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine, starting its production on June 5, 2018. The chapter was released on October 26, 2018, originally planned to release on October 12, 2018. The reveal trailer premiered on August 31, 2018. Summary Henry reaches the end of his journey. Having gained and lost allies along with enemies, the end of the Ink Demon finally reveals itself. But... is this truly The End? Plot The chapter starts with Henry waking up in a bed at Tom and Allison's hideout. Henry comments on the song Allison is singing, claiming he recognizes it. Eventually, Allison gives Henry a piece of glass known as the seeing tool that reveals hidden messages throughout the world when Henry looks through it. During a conversation between Tom and Allison, Allison explains that The Ink Demon has found the hideout and that they need to escape. Allison and Tom escape and leave Henry behind. Henry escapes the hideout through a secret passage shown to him by messages on the walls shown to him through the seeing tool and makes his way to a boat. As Henry sails through a river of ink he must escape from a Giant Bendy Hand to survive. At the end of the river, Henry finds himself at the Lost Harbor, a seemingly empty village. He is then attacked by "Sammy" and eventually saved by Tom and Allison. After Sammy is gone the trio are attacked by Searchers, Lost Ones, and Miner Searchers. After the fight is over, Allison asks Henry to lead the way. In the next room, Henry falls down a hole when a wooden board breaks beneath him. He then finds himself needing to collect pipes to drain a hallway that leads to The Film Vault. To do this, Henry has to avoid "The Butcher Gang" and collect Ink Blobs to place into an Ink Maker. When Henry reaches The Film Vault he finds an empty box that Henry claims to have been important to Bendy's end. Allison and Tom eventually meet Henry in The Film Vault and explains to them that they must to get inside Ink Bendy's lair. There's a locked door leading to the lair that Tom punches open. They reach the Giant Ink Machine Room with a machine across a river of ink. Henry must swim across alone as Allison explains they can not step into the ink. Henry has no choice but to leave Allison and Tom behind. Henry reaches the Throne Room and finds a reel tape named "The End". Then Henry finally battles Ink Bendy who transforms into "Beast Bendy". Henry has to switch levers to open doors. Henry then has to make Bendy charge at him to break Ink Pipes. After that, Henry places the reel in a projector which flashes colours, the same in Henry's previous visions, which finally destroys Bendy. The chapter ends with a flashback of Henry arriving in Joey Drew's apartment. Joey small talks with Henry and then tells him to visit the old workshop. Henry turns to a door on his right and the surroundings change back to the begining scene in Chapter 1. After the credits, which are done in a comic book style, we see someone walking through what appears to be Joey's House. The character then looks at an old drawing. Picturing Bendy, Boris, and Alice holding hands. It is signed by Henry Stein. Then a feminine childish voice says: "Tell me another one, Uncle Joey." This then finishes the game, for now... Walkthrough Escape Your Prison Trivia * Before the chapter's release, its official title was announced through the main menu's chapter selection screen. This can be seen here. * Chapter 5 has been in production since Chapter 4 started its development as told by theMeatly in his E3 video.E3! - "HUGE BENDY ANNOUNCEMENTS!!" * Chapter 5 is downloadable for free to those who already own all four previous chapters. * Starting from October 1 to October 25, 2018, the game's Twitter account posted a letter once every day to spell out the message; "BENDY HOLDS CLOSE YOUR WAY OUT". ** Despite this Henry actually never gets out, he only vanquished Beast Bendy, went to Joey's apartment, and restarted Chapter 1. * Popular belief claims that it is Henry himself writes the secret writing on the walls. It is either him or Joey, or both since not only does the writing state things only Henry would know, but a copy of a painting in Joey's apartment is in the game with the message, "Reminds me of home". References Navigation tab Category:Chapters